User talk:Extraxi
I really don't like archiving old messages. Mystery Creature Is he only referred to as Mystery Creature in the guide or does he have some other name like Adolescent Ridley? It angers me that the main page is called "Mystery Creature". Dr.Pancake 03:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :sigh Wheres Sakamoto when you need him? Dr.Pancake 03:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Man, the guide has some pretty good images of the monsters in it. Hopefully they'll get uploaded in the interenet soon in high res like the concept arts. Dr.Pancake 03:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Apologies. I apologise for my clear stupidity. But next time don't such a jerk about it.Doctor Grey 01:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine. Happens to us all. Obscure 02:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) USE THE PREVIEW BUTTON DAMMIT Stop editing things over and over again like you did to SenseMove and Phantoon. That makes patrolling a bitch for me and all other admins/patrollers. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Gosh, I know! But I always preview. I just tend to forget things. Though it's a lot less frusturating when people undo my work without references, at least, which is probably just as annoying for patrolling... Ah, well. Obscure 21:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Blocked } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) |} The first part if obvious. You violated the three-revert-rule, which in itself leads to an immediate block. But, beyond that, you calling other editors vandals and trolls is simply intolerable. Your behavior is uncivil, and it's not fair to others for you not to be blocked because of it. And, of course, you seem to have a history of not being able to deal with people without calling them names. Calling others vandals and trolls doesn't help a situation, regardless of what you think. You will be allowed to contest the block here on your talk page, if you so desire (to this end, you might want to read Wikipedia's guide to appealing blocks). However, note that any edits you leave here on your talk page - or emails you send - that are not for the purpose of requesting an unblock, especially any edits or emails that may be deemed uncivil, will result in your ability to edit your talk page and send emails while blocked being revoked (the block may also be extended, depending on the case). In addition, any attempt to evade this block will result in the block being extended to an indefinite ban. And, yes, I know you admit that you can be a tad pompous at times. No one cares. Your behavior is your responsibility, not ours. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :You don't seem to get it. I call someone trolling a troll, and someone vandalizing a vandal. Yet it always seems you like to side with someone trolling about how something baseless should be put up. What an interesting coincidence. :I have no interest in contesting, it's obvious how well you're handling your job when the actual troll and vandal only gets a day block. Obscure 09:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC)